candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LucasH181/Guess the level! (Halloween Edition, Round 1)
It's more than 2 months since the last Guess the Level game was hosted on blog posts! Ok, I admit, I'm a crazy fan of this game and wishes this game could continue. So, let's increase our popularity of the wiki! I'm changing the rules of this game, so it could be easier/harder! There will be 4 stages for this round! Are you ready? Let's get started. Rules *I can give you hints (Stage 1), or you ask me questions about the level to guess it (Stage 2 and 3). The winners for the 3 stages will enter Stage 4 to pick the winner! *For Stage 1, I will give you hints about the level, and you guess the level. For Stage 2 to 3, you have to ask questions about the level. *The winner for a stage could not participate in another stage. Stage 1 Hints Correct Answer Level 534 by User:Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Incorrect Guesses # Stage 2 Now you have to ask questions! Questions #Does the level contain blockers?　 #Is the level a jelly level? #Does it contain chocolate spawners? #Is the level somewhat hard? #Does the level contain more than 50 moves? #Does the level contain 5 colors? Lucky guess! #Does this level appear one of the episodes in World 5? Incorrect Guesses #Level 50 #Level 353 #Level 355 #Level 367 #Level 369 #Level 380 #Level 386 #Level 393 #Level 401 #Level 425 #Error 404! #Level 434 #Level Courtemanche437 #Level 440 Correct Answer Level 432 by User:Roseturnip Stage 3 Similar to Stage 2, you still have to ask questions, but with a more difficult rule. Everybody can only have a limit of 30 questions and 5 guesses, due to the prevention of guesses overload. Questions #Is the level a jelly one? ;) #Does the level contain 6 colors? #Does the level appear in one of the episodes in world 7? #Does it contain blockers? #Somewhat easy? #Ingredient Level? #Candy Order Level? #Conveyor Belts? #In World 8? #In World 9? #In World 6? #In World 4? #In World 3? #In World 5? #In World 2? #Contain bombs? Please be specific. Candy bombs, color bombs, or cake bombs? # ? # ? #Cupcake Circus? #Caramel Cove? #Sweet Surprise? #Crunchy Castle? #Chocolate Barn? #Delicious Drifts? Incorrect Guesses #Level 245 Correct Answer #Level 205 by User:Courtemanche437 Stage 4 Finalists #User:Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 #User:Roseturnip #User:Courtemanche437 Ultimate Battle So Olaf, Rose, and Leo were the finalists, so we will have the ultimate battle! The winner of this stage will get to host the next round! Rules *2 sentences will be shown below. Use the sentences below to find your answers. You are not allowed to ask questions. *UPDATE: To obtain more hints, you must comment on the page 'I want hints'. More hints will be given, but you will only have 5 hints to guess the level, whereas others will still have unlimited number of guesses. This is the level which is hard. Have you heard this phrase 'Key to success'? Olaf requested for more hints, so here it is! Everything may not be what you think. It could be imaginary... Incorrect Guesses #Level 714 #Level 617 #Level 677 #Level 699 #Level 709 #Level 711 (This ain't HARD!) #Level 725 Category:Blog posts Category:Games and Contests